Shock
by Mavalu
Summary: A veces es difícil comprender las cosas.


**SHOCK**

by Mavalu

* * *

><p>Un resquicio de lucidez sacudió su espina dorsal de arriba a abajo. Parpadeó varias veces intentando pensar, pero no podía. Su cerebro no procesaba ordenes.<p>

Fue entonces cuando se percató de su propia respiración agitada, mas bien jadeante, de la ola de calor que la atravesaba y del desconcierto que había en su cabeza. Tragó saliva y enfocó la vista. Sus ojos tropezaron con los de él y le fallaron las piernas.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus brazos se rodeaban y la prueba palpable de su excitación le golpeaba en el vientre una y otra vez. Sintió la mano de él en su propio trasero, asegurando que sus caderas estuvieran en constante contacto.

Su boca enrojecida estaba a escasos milímetros y de ella emanaba calor y deseo, pero lo realmente peligroso eran sus ojos, de un azul tan oscuro y profundo que daba pánico adentrarse en ellos. Reflejaban el fuego y la excitación de lo que acababa de ocurrir y la atrevesaban como ascuas encendidas. Él no parpadeaba. No lo necesitaba. Sabía lo que quería y lo tenía justo delante.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Ella se derritió por dentro al vislumbrar su característica media sonrisa de autosuficiencia y reaccionó mordiéndole ese labio que ella acababa de enrojecer con sus besos. Lo lamió, lo chupo y lo conquistó, llevando de nuevo a su propietario a la locura y provocando un empujón que los llevó a ambos contra un pared, quedando ella empotrada y sin aliento por el golpe.<p>

* * *

><p>Él aprovechó el aturdimiento momentáneo para introducir una pierna entre las de ella y deslizó la mano desde el trasero hasta el muslo, levantándola y exponiéndola a su merced más todavía. Sintió como ella luchaba con su camisa hasta arrancar los botones y al sentir el tacto de sus dedos en el pecho perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Succionó su labio inferior por última vez antes de concentrarse en su estilizado cuello y darse un festín con el que llevaba soñando desde el día que la había conocido. Se recreó en la piel suave y palpitante, memorizó su característico aroma y lo recorrió con la nariz y la lengua.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero ella estaba concentrada en el tacto cálido de su pecho desnudo, casi sudoroso, sus manos lo recorrían arriba y abajo, paladeaban cada uno de las texturas que encontraban a su paso, el fino vello que lo cubría y los pezones excitados que deseaba probar con su boca. Tenía un cuerpo robusto y grande, fuerte, duro y... la camisa molestaba. Estiró de ella hacia abajo, rasgándola, descubriendo unos hombros anchos de piel suave, tanto que no pudo evitar probar uno de ellos y le dio un mordisco. Sintió como él se estremecía y sonrió satisfecha. Con la pierna se aferró todavía más a sus caderas que la embestían con cadencia, por instinto, ritmicamente y se estaba volviendo loca porque lo deseba dentro de si de un modo casi doloroso.<p>

* * *

><p>Al sentir el mordisco, su cerebro quedó en shock. Tan solo procesaba la frase "quiero más". Quería más piel, más boca, más besos, más todo. Tironeó del sueter hacia arriba sin delicadeza y se lo sacó por la cabeza, dejándola semidesnuda y cubierta tan solo por un sujetador de algodón blanco y funcional pero a él le pareció a prenda más erótica del mundo porque la cubría a ella.<p>

Recorrió con una mirada hambrienta su cuerpo semidesnudo y al recrearse en la curva de sus pechos sintió como su vientre recibia un latigazo de excitación que casi lo tumba. Buscó sus ojos y se vio reflejado a si mismo.

Aquello era un premio gordo.

* * *

><p>Sostuvieron la mirada, se retaron el uno al otro por ver quien comenzaba la siguiente batalla.<p>

El intento de quitarle la camisa había provocado un desgarro en la manga y todos los botones arrancados mientras que ella... ella tenía el vaquero desabrochado y el cabello despeinado más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Entonces ella levantó una mano y con toda la delicadeza del mundo retiró el pelo que le había caido sobre los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver cualquier atisbo de rechazo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y se preparó para dejar de sentirla. Pero ella no retiró su mano, mas bien siguió acariciandole el rostro, detectando su barba incipiente, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca, su suave y corto cabello, los labios hinchados por los besos...

- Te quiero. Me vuelves loca pero te quiero.

Y cuando después de lo que acaba de oír tuvo fuerzas para abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y no pudo contenerse, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con ternura. Ella se acomodó en la curva del cuello y le correspondió el abrazo.

Beckett acababa de hacer un descubrimiento que aunque para él era evidente desde hacía mucho tiempo, para ella significaba un shock.

Y sus lágrimas eran una buena prueba de ello.

FIN


End file.
